Dragon Ball: Age of Exile
This series is the first part of a three part Dragon Ball fan franchise. Any ideas and/or characters that are non-canon and are used in these fan fictions are discreetly owned by the user, Ashakage-kun. Any other aspects that are being used and are obviously canon are being used as a disclaimer & are under no right my own. They are property of Toriyama Akira-sensei. Dragon Ball: Age of Exile, ('' ''ドラゴン ボール：エイジ・'の'・エックサイル Doragon Bōru: Eiji no Ekusairu), is an upcoming Dragon Ball doujinshi (amateur manga) that kicks off a three part Dragon Ball fan franchise. Though the manga has not been started yet, it will be an online-based doujinshi that will be published mainly on DeviantArt. Along with it's successors, Dragon Ball: New Genesis & Dragon Ball: Awakened Darkness , it takes place in an alternate timeline of Dragon Ball that's parallel to the current "Battle of Gods" universe. The franchise mainly focuses on Sebita, a determined child who hopes to bring back the long forgotten Empire of the Saiya-Jin. Sebita's character is emphasized as he goes through his own misadventures along with his cousin Dajita, hoping to achieve his long sought dream. Prologue (Before the events of Dragon Ball: AE, a few edits were constructed into the plot and story of Dragon Ball: Grand Tour DBGT. These events will use the opinions of those who disliked DBGT to make a better plot that ties into this three-part franchise.) '' After the events of Dragon Ball GT, the Z-Fighters have left their legacies down into the later generations. However, Vegeta's long time descendent, Sebita, urges his childhood dream to recreate the legendary Saiya-Jin Empire. His motive was accidentally pushed due to his grandfather's stories of Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiya-Jins. No matter what the cost, he was willing to recreate his ancestor's original Empire in all it's glory. Along with him, he brings his cousin Dajita, another descendent of the Saiya-Jin Prince, who witnesses first hand at the insanity and greed that begins to overflow in Sebita through their long journey. As the Empire grows in the years, brutality and ruthlessness begins to reign from the hands of Sebita, who believes he is the Saiya-Jin of "The Prophecy", which only leads into the century old prophecy foretold by Elder Kai. A Saiya-Jin, far different than the others, shall sore beyond the power of gods in order to avenge a fallen Empire. Sebita, with his mind endowed in his beliefs, begins to commit unethical actions for the prosperity of his Empire; slowly gaining hatred from a vast majority of his Empire. With the intelligent Dajita rebelling against him, Sebita's actions thus begin to fall on top of him, as he notices he was apart of the Prophecy, just not '''The Prophecy'. This drives him further into the oblivion of insanity as he attempts to kill off any Saiya-Jins who might surpass him. Finally, in a hope to become "The One", he plots to kill the new-born Ganis, (Pun on Garnish Daiju), who is the child of Prophecy, leading into the eventual War of Planet Sebita. Sagas Saiya-Jin Rebirth Arc *New Journeys Saga *Cruel Dictatorship Saga The Prophecy Arc *New Saiya-Jins Saga *The Kaagi-Jin Saga *Planetary War Saga Unknown Origins (Special Chapter) *Ancient Hostility Saga Transformations Canon Forms *False Super Saiya-Jin*: Only those with a quarter or higher of Saiya-Jin DNA can become a Super Saiya-jin. Those who lacked a little behind and ended up being a fifth or lower Saiya-Jin could only become a False Super Saiyan. A select amount of Saiya-Jins were able to access this form, the amount who did manage to do so. The more experienced users of this form are utilized as King Sebita's "Royal Guards". The less experience users became standard guards. *Super Saiya-Jin: The only ones able to achieve this state are Saiya-Jins who are many generations down from the original Saiya-Jin/ Human hybrids and are 1/4 to full-blooded Saiya-Jin. Many have been able to reach it, but it's mainly those who are sent on the King's missions. Those who achieve this state and can control it become the King's "Elite Royal Guards". Less experienced users are used as the leaders for the Royal Guards. Non-Canon Forms *Elemental Forms: A form that allows the user to transform into a state where their ki can be manipulated. Their ki, once manipulated, is based off of key elements, (i.e. fire and ice). This form or power boost is achieved by the renegade hunter, Nero, during his misadventures. * = Non-Manga Canon False Super Saiya-Jin, though not canon to the manga, is still being used in this story. However, it is used in a different context. It is only being used because of the fact that each Super Saiya-Jin level has steps to it, such as the ASSJ, (i.e. Super Bejita, Ultra Trunks). Therefore, FSSJ is basically an ascended Saiya-Jin, the base form of the ASSJ. It works in the same way as the ASSJ states. Main Characters *Sebita *Dajita *Caulor *Leeta *Nero * Kael Main Villains *Sebita * Burasu * Tuceru * Kaagi-Jin Creating the Story Sebita, (the main antagonist through Dragon Ball: Age of Exile, Dragon Ball: New Genesis , and Dragon Ball: Awakened Darkness ), and Dajita, began as the exiled sons of Vegeta after the events of Dragon Ball: GT. Ashakage-kun, was very young at the time and wasn't fully comprehensive of Dragon Ball, nor was he all too creative. After growing up and experiencing more of the Dragon Ball world as time passed, Sebita and Dajita began to advance into their own characters. A few more years after DBGT, Ashakage-kun realized that he had to do something about the horrible rendition of Dragon Ball. He then decided to create his own aftermath of DBGT, adding Sebita into it along with his now cousin, Dajita. Even more ideas began to bloom into the overall story. Eventually, after adding more characters, and a better story, Ashakage-kun's story had a kick. With everything he needed, he thus began to edit the story to his heart's content. Trivia *Believe this weird fact or not, Sebita and Dajita began as an oddly unique crossover, where Power Ranger toys were imagined to have Dragon Ball-like powers & names. The "Jungle Fury" action figurines were very flexible, and were often used to punch, kick, or blast each other. The action figures also had a three different costumes which were used as "transformations", in DBZ terms. Sebita was the red ranger, and Dajita was the blue ranger. *Some ideas, in this series at least, have some similarities to real-life events. This will have a better description once the manga begins. *This story is still not completely revised, as edits are still being made to it in order for it to make more sense. *The series common pronunciation, Dragon Ball: AE, was originally intended to be either Dragon Ball: Next Generation (DBNG), or Dragon Ball: Age of X-ile (DBAX). DBNG was renamed and saved so it wouldn't get mixed up with every other "DBNG" fan fictions, and was added as the second part of the franchise. *Both Sebita and Dajita were originally supposed to be able to go higher than Super Saiya-Jin 4 in the first parts of the "Saiya-Jin Rebirth Arc"; this idea was made as Ashakage-kun was extremely young. The idiotic concept was eventually edited properly in order to fit the story. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Drawn Manga